We have conducted a cross-sectional study of subclinical neurologic effects of chronic low-level occupational pesticide exposure in farmworkers in central Florida. Participants were identified from the membership list of a local Credit Union and recruited by staff of the Farmworkers Association of Florida, a grassroots organization repre-senting farmworkers. Field work is complete; 250 exposed workers from three types of agriculture -- ferns, nurseries, and citrus -- and 70 control workers with relatively little experience in agriculture were enrolled in the study. Approximately 85% of the partici-pants were Hispanic; both men and women were included. Exposure to pesticides was assessed using a structured in-person interview which collected information about lifetime history of farmwork, pesticide poisoning, and pesticide hygiene as well as work practices in specific types of agriculture. Neurologic function was assessed using a battery of tests, including neuro-behavioral tests of cognitive and psychomotor function, tests of vision, a test of vibrotactile sensitivity to evaluate peripheral neuropathy, and a test of postural sway, to assess equilibrium. Data analysis is presently underway. Paraoxonase polymorphisms are being analyzed to evaluate the role of genetic susceptibility.